Figment of Imagination
by sleepoverfreaks
Summary: His voice, his touch they all mean something, yet they all seem so distant. Will the strangers that mean nothing come to mean everything? Will Bella be able to overcome her power, or will she be stuck her entire exsistence as a made up fourteen year old?


**_A/N- This Chapter was written by moi... Bookworm-booklover, the second chapter will be by ox.i.love.him.xo and so on and so forth. This will be the reason behind any slow updating- I can't control how fast she types...lol and if it's one of my chapters I was probably kicked off the internet or am away traveling somewhere. YAY for laptop! I can still write whilst I'm away. This is _our_ first fanfic we've written together so, um...yeah... R&R!_**

_Prolouge-_

He left me. I had to sit down to fully process what had happened. He said he didn't want me. A tear trailed down my cheek. I loved him, and he didn't love me. I wish he had. My senses seemed to be gone, but completely re-registered when I heard a low growl, I knew it was a vampire, at the moment I really didn't care, at that moment I knew it would jump on me, sink it's teeth into my flesh, and tear me to shreds, drinking my blood on the way. Before the thought of actually moving came to mind my vision blurred, and my veins burned like I had been laid on hot ashes. Everything was lost, more tears rolled down my face.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1- School_

I began putting my school uniform on, the plaid blue skirt, and short sleeved white blouse. I quickly ran a brush through my straight, red hair and then put a hair elastic in to hold it back from my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring back at my own, bluish-green-gray eyes. There was a pounding on my door. Tristen. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, he's half an hour early! Then again, my room mate had already left... I didn't really like her... I hurried over to the door, I looked around the room before I opened it, well, at least my side was clean. I flung the door open to stop his annoying pounding. He still had his hand up ready to knock again. He let his hand drop and smiled, lighting up his emerald green eyes.

He stepped out of the hall past me into the half clean room. I closed the door behind him, he laughed as he surveyed the room. Jesse's side consisted of an unmade bed, a small boom box, an ipod that looked strangled, five pairs of headphones on the floor, clothing on the floor, with shoes to match, an overflowing jewelry box on her sidetable, papers scattered all over the place, books set upside down to mark the page she was at. I rolled my eyes, no matter how many times I told her, no matter how many times the librarian told her, she kept doing that. I snatched one of my many book marks and stuffed it in between the pages, closing the book that now stayed half-open. Why even bother? But right where the middle started the other side was completely clean. Made bed, with no wrinkles, not that I really used it for anything, I could sit at the chair by my desk, all my papers and books carefully placed on the desk, one on the sidetable, an alarm clock, tilted slightly to be read from my side of the room. A jewelry box that was practically empty, two other pairs of shoes against the wall under my desk. My clothing was all in their rightful drawers and closet hangers. All my CDs perfectly stacked beside my stereo system and my few magazines on the lower shelf of the side table. A small TV and a laptop sat on the desk. My DVDs were all in one of the drawers.

On Jesse's wall were a couple of posters of really horrible boy bands and 'cute' singers and actors pinned crookedly. On my side, were a few of my drawings, a couple band posters and a couple actors posters taken from magazines. Tristen immediately went to my side of the room and laughed. "I can breath again!" I quickly made my way, stepping over things, and kicking things out of my way to my side. He dropped his bag in the middle of my floor, grabbed a piece of sketching paper that had been torn out of his sketch book and went to my drawer for a thumb tack. Whilst he was pinning up the new mystery drawing I picked up his bag and set it over by my desk. When I turned around he was right there, I mean I practically smashed my head off his, his peircing green eyes burning into mine. "Are you going to clean it out too?" he asked politely. I smiled.

"If you want me too." he blew in my face. "Eeeewww! Swallow some tic-tacs or something! Your breath stinks!" he rolled his eyes before reaching into his bag again and pulled out a pack of cinnamon, Listerine pocket patches. He popped one into his mouth.

"There. Happy?" I shrugged.

"I guess." he shook his head as he turned away. His perfectly ordered, blond tipped, spikes moving with his head.

"Did you get that paper done?" he asked. "The english one?" I nodded pulling it off my desk. He glared at it as if to make it go away. He took it from my hands and flipped open the clear pink duotang revealing a coverpage done in 'paint'. He flipped that page revealing the first, crisp, black and white, typed up page. He shot me a look before flipping through the rest of the pages quickly. He handed it back to me and pulled out his laptop. He started it up and I began putting my things in my bag. I closed my laptop up and put it in, picked up my assignment and put it in beside the laptop, then I grabbed my math homework, sketch book and my latest drawing for Tristen. I handed him the drawing and shoved the other things in my bag. He took the drawing and looked at it, carefully soaking in each detail, I was suddenly reminded of the drawing he just pinned up on my wall. It was a picture of some girl in a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, I had no idea where it was and I had no idea who the girl was, I certainly didn't recognize her.

Her slightly curly hair cascaded down a little past her shoulders, her eyes- even in the dull grayish- lead pencil drawing- sparkled with joy, though, there was no sun in the drawing, I frowned slightly, he _always_ had a sun in his drawings. I was pulled away from the picture by the sound of my printer turning on. Tristen was connecting my printer to his laptop, he didn't have his own, even after all the talk he made about getting one. He printed it out, there was no title page for it which didn't really surprise me, he never took the time to do one. He pulled out my hole puncher and slid the papers in before completing the fluid movement and creating the dull thunk of the metal finally getting through the papers. "Do you have a duotang I could use?" I went over to my desk and opened the lowest drawer, I dug through them until I found a baby blue one and handed it to him.

He hastily forced the papers in, closed it and shoved it in his bag with his laptop. I realized then that Jesse's laptop still sat on her desk, she was supposed to take it with her to class. So as we headed out the door I grabbed her pinkand white computer and carried it under my arm. We were a little early so I had time to reach her first class to giver her, her computer. Tristen followed,keeping stride with me all the way to her geography class. They had already started, they always started a few minutes early. I knocked on the door, I could see Jesse looking frantically through her bag for her laptop. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm just here to give my room mate her laptop, she left it behind." Jesse rushed to the door and gratefully took it from my hands without a thank-you or anything. "Ok." I muttered before turning to leave to my first class. Tristen was speaking at once, as soon as we were out of ear-shot of the classroom.

"She should have at least said thank-you! I can't believe you just take that crap all the time! You never used to." He slapped a hand over his mouth, I frowned.

"You mean when Kristen was my room mate?" he quickly nodded. I snorted. "At least she was nice, I could deal with her when she wasn't." but by now we were at my class. English. Mrs. Dondaly was just taking attendance, she looked up. "Sorry ma'am, I was giving my room mate her laptop, she forgot it this morning." she nodded and then looked at Tristen.

"I was... printing off my project, the printer was doing funky things, I had to go use Bella's." she looked at him amoment longer and then nodded. We quickly took our seats near the back and pulled out our laptops and projects like everyone else. Unlike everyone else's though, ours were the only ones in duotangs, that was nothing new. The teacher quickly started the lesson by writing a big, long note on the board. Everyone opened their laptops and began typing furiously, trying to keep up. Tristen was done slightly before me and was looking absent mindedly around the classroom. I finished and closed my laptop too. I began looking around at all the different colored computers. Tristen's was light blue and black, mine was the only one that was completely black and only had a bit of trim done in dark red. Almost everyone else had the brightly colored Dell Inspiron, the bright colors and plain old white.

When the last laptop finally closed the majority of the period was gone, there was ten minutes left for the teacher to give us our next reading assignment. We had to read a book that was more than 200 hundred pages long and submit a book report following the normal outline. Most of the people groaned, but I already had three book started so it would be easy. Everyone shoved their laptops in their bags and took their projects to the front to drop in the basket the teacher provided. Me and Tristen now had visual arts. This, was a good class, we practically had to run their, it was way over on the other side of campus. We got there on time and quickly took our seats at the front. "How many of you have filled your sketch books?" Mr. Vanskein asked, his booming voice filling the classroom without any problems. Tristen and I were the only ones to raise our hands. He looked pleased.

"May I see them?" we nodded and pulled them out. He took them and flipped through them, his eyes wide as he did so. "Absolutely magnificeint!" he placed themon the 'examples table' so people could look at them if they wished to. He gave us each a new sketch book and told the class what to draw, not before reminding them to draw in their own time. He had sat a plastic figurine infront of everyone, some were animals, others were fantasy creatures and such. It wasn't a very hard drawing, I got a frog. There isn't a whole lot of texture and detail to a frog. tristen on the other hand was practically ripping hair out, the teacher had placed infront of him a figurine of Peter Pan and the lost boys, which meant he was drawing more than one thing. He was glaring at me practically the whole class, which is when I took the time to laugh at him.

The morning had seemed to go by so quickly, it was now lunch. Tristen and I got into the long line. I just got an apple, insisting I wasn't hungry before going to sit down. I let the apple sit on the table infront of me, between Tristen's tray of pizza and my folded hands. "Eat." he demanded pushing his pizza to me. Only to get him off my nerves I picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite, then setting it back down. He rolled his eyes before picking up a piece himself and taking a bite, it looked like he had to force himself to swallow, just as I had. "Soooo... are you going to the dance this Friday?" he asked.

"_This Friday_ is today." he looked at me in surprise.

"So it is, I guess that means we don't have gym today, score! Another free period!" yes, another free period, we already had one after lunch, and now we hadour last period off too, making us have the whole afternoon off. I grabbed my sketch book for lack of better things to do and began drawing what was infront of me, no not the apple, Tristen. He frowned.

"Why the heck are you drawing me?!" I glanced up at him.

"Because you're what's infront of me."he sighed and stopped frowning. I felt like sticking my tounge out but resisted the urge and kept drawing. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch we headed off towards my dorm room. As soon as I unlocked the door I knew jesse had been there, my side of the room now had her clothes thrown all over it. I yelled in annoyance before stomping over to my side and throwing all her clothes back over to her side. I also realized she had taken the bookmark out of her book and placed it upside down again, continuing to wreck the spine. Stupid girl. I knew one thing was for sure though I would have to go hunting before the dance tonight, even though I didn't really like them.

Tristen now had his computer on my desk and was in some art program I had never seen him use before. The effects that it made were ten times better than my dull, preschool paint program. I eyed his screen jealously and he snapped it shut and shoved it back in his bag. He spun around on his chair to face me, I picked up the book on my side table and began to read. Tristen pulled out his sketch book without a word and started drawing over by my desk. I ignored the scratching of the pencil and kept reading my book. We were both silent, yet at the same time we knew what each other would be saying, had we been talking. Occasionally we would breakout in a smile, only to wipe it away before the other asked what was so funny. It was silent until the door was flung open, smashing the wall with the door knob and and Jesse and her five friends came in talking loudly about how hot they thought some guy was. Immediately the girl that had been chewng her gum like a cow, came and sat on _my_ bed, grabbing one of _my_ magazines and making loud cracking noises with her flourecent pink bubble gum. I looked at her disgusted, grabbed my book and shoved it in my bag. I looked over to the open door, the halls were empty but Jesse was changing in the middle of the room completely oblivious that anyone was even here. I could feel myslef gagging.

I quickly picked up my bag and followed an already running Tristen out of the room. I hated to even begin to picture what the room would look like after they were done in there. We went to Tristen's room, he was one of the few students who got a single room with no room mate. His room wasn't as clean as my side but not as messy as Jesse's either. A few things were skattered here and there, mostly pictures pencils skattered the floor, along with the contents of a few binders. I dropped my bag at the door and hopped back onto his bed. He went around shifting throught the various things on the floor. I kicked my shoes off and sat cross legged on the end of his bed, watching him. "What exactly, are you looking for?" I asked with my head rested in my hand.

"I had another picture here somewhere..." I hopped down of the bed and began trifling through the papers. "I was looking for it this morning..."

"What is it a picture of?" if I was going to look of a picture, I needed to know what the picture was of.

"I think when you see it you'll know it's the picture..." he said, now digging through the books and papers on his desk. "Ha!" his loud outburst in the dead silence startled me and I jumped a little. "I found it!" I gathered a few of the papers that were on the floor and put them in a pile, then I stood up and took them to his desk. As I put them down he slid the picture face down across the desk surface to me. I frowned, before picking it up and looking at it. It was by far one of his best drawings yet, by far. There was imense amounts of detail, right down to the tiniest thing, all detailed to a perfection. I knew my jaw was currently hanging open, and my eyes were wide as I stared at the picture. It was a perfect replica of the veiw from the winsow of my room which outlooked the perfectly cut, gree grass, the small, glassy pond,and the perfectly weeded, colorful garden that ran along that side of the building, all down to the very last detail.

When I looked up from the drawing I could see his eyes lit up with pride and satisfaction, after all the picture was one of the best I had ever seen. "It would go perfect on your wall!" he said as f it were _the_ most childish thing ever.

"But what about your room? I mean your veiw's... great, but..." I had wandered over to the window, all you could see was part of the grass and a very large portion of the parkinglot and sidewalk. He joined me at the window, leaning on the ledge.

"Yeah, but... um, uh... I got sick of the veiw when I was drawing it?" he said it like a question, not a fact. I smiled and pressed it back into his hand. He looked rejected. "You don't like it?"

"I love it! I just think you put too much work into it to give it to me!" I pulled back and stared at him with a disaproving look. I didn't pull it off. He laughed when a string of red hair fell down into my face. I glared at the hair as if it would make it go away, he laughed... even harder.

"I made it for you, take the picture." he shoved it back towards me.

"Keep it." I shoved it back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, it's yours!"

"I never took it! I _looked_ at it, it's not mine!"

"_Yes,_ it is!"

"_No, _it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"No!"

"I'm leaving!" I said turning on my heel and heading for the door. I opened the door and slammed it behind me as if to declare my departure final. I began walking down the hall and then stopped and looked at my feet. "Damn." I cursed under my breath. I muttered all the way back to his door. I knocked. The door opened to a very smirk Tristen, I looked down.

"Forget something?" he asked mockingly holding my shoes in one hand and my back pack in the other. He pressed them into my hands.

"Thanks." I murmered. He laughed, a truly magnificent laugh and then closed the door.

"See you at dinner Bella." I mustered up as much dignity I had left and began my way back to my room.

After going down a flight of stairs, taking a right and then a left followed by another right I finally came to my door... sort of. I was about five doors away from mine. I could hear music blaring, _my_ music blaring. I could hear people laughing and talking really loudly, my room mate's friends. I quickened my pace only to stop dead in the doorway. I dropped my bag, my mouth fell open and my eyes took in the sights. There was five girls in there including my room mate. I screamed. One girl glanced at me. I stomped into my room. I was looking at my side of the room. Posters, bubblegum, magazines, paper shreds, clothing, shoes, make up, jewelry and the rest of the usual junk was skatter through the whole room.

I quickly found where the music was coming from... surprise, surprise, _my_ stereo. I slammed the power button down, a little harder than necissary making the whole sidetable rock dangerously. It was then, and olny then Jesse turned to look at me. "Um, excuse me! Who put you in charge of the music?"

"Um, excuse me the stereo's mine!" I said in a high pitched mimicking voice. I turned to her bubble- blowin' friend. "Get off of my bed!" she didn't even look up from her magazine. I stomped my foot in frustration. I slid one hand under her head, the other under her knees. I picked her up effortlessly, turned and dropped her on Jesse's bed, now they were paying attention to me. I looked at my wall, they pinned posters over my remaining sketches, the others were the shreds of paper on the floor. I yelled in frustraion and then tore them down. Literally. Each poster got ripped in half at least once. "I don't like Jonny Depp!" I tore down his poster, I really didn't like him, he did have a couple good movies though. "And I don't like Paris Hilton!" I tore that picture more than once. "And I certainly don't like Brad Pitt!" I ripped it down too. "Ugh! Jessica Simpson!" I tore the posters down one by one in complete fury. I threw them in the garbage and continued fixing my side.

When the floor was back to normal and the walls were as normal as they were going to get I rounded on the bed, Jesse's clothes were laying all over it, the sheets and blankets were all wrinkled from 'Bubbly' and there was eyeshadow ground into banket. I began gathering her clothes off the bed. I heard people leave and then I heard people enter. There was a little bit of conversation going on. A dress came out of nowhere and landed on my head. I yelled again, pulling the thing off my head and chicking it back at her. This I would later find out, got me a lot of attention. I hrabbed a few armloads of her clothes and took them over to her side and dropped them on the floor. I turned around to be right in the face of some guy. His arms snaked around my waist, his hands a bit lower than they should be. "You are so darn cute when you're mad!" I smiled sweetly before stomping on his foot and slapping him really hard across the face. He did a little demented hop thing around the room. I hate when they get ready for dances.

**_A/N- OK, at the end when she's tearing down posters- um yeah well I don't have anything against those people, they're just the first names that came to my mind so don't sue or spazz or anything. Yeah Jonny Depp is an awesome actor, I haven't seen any Paris Hilton movies or anything like that, and I like some of Jessica Simpson's music, and I've seen a couple Brad Pitt movies all were pretty good. Yeah so I pretty much dissed myself in my patheticness- except I don't have posters of any of them! XD I have lots of other posters. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. They were only the first names that popped into my head. So if you people have too many issues with it, I'll change it. If anyone is intrested though I'm writing a new fanfic! lol please R&R!_**


End file.
